Forever and Eternity
by Lola Knight
Summary: Alice and Jasper have been together for centuries. Yet Alice has never known of her past. When she starts getting horrified visions of her past, will she become obsessed and forget Jasper?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so it's been forever since I've written anything but I've decided that I really wanted to write this because I'm totally in love with the Twilight series. Like many girls, I've drooled over Edward and have totally dreamed of finding my own Edward. But I'm writing about Alice and Jasper this time. All of their moments, tears and their journey together.

* * *

Alice Cullen sat on her bed looking out the window as the rain poured down. Carlisle and Esme were out together having dinner, Emmet and Rosalie were going to see a movie and Edward was off with Bella again. Alice was dying wondering if he had proposed already or not. That was one of the many curses of these visions that she had. She was _always_the first to know. Alice wondered when Jasper was coming home. She missed him so much when he was gone. He had to go hunt more often than the rest of them since his addiction to human blood was so much greater than their own.

She sighed as she lay down on her king size bed, plagued with her thoughts. Whenever she was left alone, without Jasper or the others, she tried desperately to think of her life before all of this. The life she had before she was a vampire. The others remembered their lives without a second thought while Alice tried hard to scrap together her details of her previous life. Alice was so busy with these thoughts that she didn't notice Jasper come swiftly into the room. He looked at her sadly. Jasper felt her sadness, her loneliness before he even got there. Jasper walked over to the bed and sat down on the side, looking down at her. Her eyes were still closed in thought. Jasper placed his hand in hers. Alice, her eyes still closed, smiled. "Jasper Cullen, whatever took you so long?" Jasper smiled faintly as he leaned down and kissed Alice's forehead. Her smile widened as he moved from her forehead to her cheeks, to her nose and then finally to her mouth. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. When the kiss ended, Alice sat up while Jasper slipped into bed beside her.

"Did you miss me?" Jasper asked teasingly as he ran his hand through her short hair.

"No more than usual" Alice said coyly as she snuggled closer against him. They sat that way for awhile, just relaxing. Jasper was glad to feel her relax. He hated when Alice was sad. For Alice was the one who had helped him deal with all of the pain that came with him being a vampire. He was often plagued with guilt. Alice tried to help him see that it wasn't his fault. "Are you feeling better?" The question prodded him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, much better…though being here with you, my love, is the best medicine I could ever have." He said holding her even closer. Alice loved these moments with her Jasper. He made her feel special and always made her feel loved. She rolled on top of him and studied his face. He smiled and she looked into his topaz eyes that now looked like gold. He had the usual serious face on. Alice ran her fingers through his honey blond hair as she stared at his face. Jasper smiled at her as he watched her observation. Even though Edward kept saying they were all damned for eternity, Jasper knew that if he got to see Alice's face that long then he was blessed.

Alice heard this and kissed him intensely. Jasper placed each of his hands on each side of her face and deepened the kiss. Alice clung onto his shirt, dizzy by the passion that Jasper placed in such a kiss. Finally they ended the kiss. Alice placed her head on his chest and he stroked her back gently. "Jasper, I love you" she whispered. Jasper placed his hand underneath her chin, making her look at him.

"Alice, I love you too. You are the most precious thing in my life." They kissed again. "I have something for you actually." He said as she rolled off of him and sat up. Jasper smiled as he reached into his pocket. He took out a velvet box, making Alice's eyes widen. "When we first were engaged, I didn't have a ring on me because I wanted to get you the perfect ring, remember?" Alice smiled and nodded. She only had the silver wedding band on her left hand ring finger. "Well I think that I found it," He said excitedly handing her the box "open it!" Alice opened the red velvet box and gasped. Inside was the most gorgeous ring she had ever set her eyes on! It was a square cut diamond with a Celtic crisscross band, all silver. Alice started crying. She threw herself onto Jasper. "Is it right?" Jasper asked, a bit concerned by the over swirling emotions that he felt from her.

"Oh Jasper it's gorgeous! I'll never take it off!"

"Wait," Jasper said making her pause "let me do that." He grinned as he took the box from her hand. He took her left hand, removing her wedding band. Jasper slid on her engagement ring and then put her wedding band back on. Jasper never broke eye contact with her the entire time. He then leaned forward and kissed her as the rain poured down.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was bright and crisp autumn morning. The leaves spiraled down from the huge maple trees outside of Alice and Jasper's window. Jasper smiled brightly as he watched the display of colors and felt that Alice was just as happy. "I think that today is the perfect day to…"

But before Jasper could continue, Edward bolted into their room. Jasper sighed in exasperation and Alice elbowed him playfully as she sat up. "Thanks for knocking, Edward. What is so urgent that you had to burst in?"

"Emmett…Rosalie…" He said. But before he could even get it out, Alice had a vision. The world around her slowed and went dark. The pain behind her eyes was blinding as she saw the future. Emmett and Rosalie were coming up to tell them that they were once again leaving for Africa. But instead of ending like her visions usually did, she was spiraled out of this into a deeper dark velvet vision. She saw a little girl with jet black hair in a straight jacket sitting in a desk. Alice turned to see an old man with immensely bushy grey eyebrows. His eyes were the color of coal and his smile was more as a grimace with pointy yellowing teeth. He was a darkening man. Alice felt an icy chill shot down her spine. She watched as he came closer to the little girl. But just as fast as the vision had come, it was suddenly gone.

Alice jumped up suddenly back in the comfort of her room. Jasper's face looked paler than usual as he looked down upon her. Edward's own face was also lined with worry and concern. Alice panted, gulping air that she didn't need. Alice shook and trembled. Her mouth felt dryer than cotton as she tried to moisten her lips. "Alice?" Edward asked tentatively. She looked at him, barely focusing as the trembling continued.

"Go get Carlisle," Jasper said with authority "now!" He pushed a stunned Edward out the door as he knelt down next to Alice. "Alice, honey, what happened?" Alice just moved to Jasper and buried her head into his chest, unable to respond yet still in shock. Carlisle rushed into the room at this point. He looked her over.

"Jasper, I need you to leave" Jasper growled in protest. But Alice grasped his shirt making him look down and she nodded at him to go. He sighed, kissed her forehead then stood to leave.

"I'll be right outside" Jasper promised. He left the room and shut the door quietly behind him. Carlisle sat down next to Alice and took the quilt from the bed, wrapping it around her. She grimaced gratefully as she snuggled against it.

"Alice, I don't want to push you…" Alice shook her head.

"It's okay…" Alice said, knowing that it was important.

"Alice, what happened?" Carlisle asked "what did you see?"

She looked up at him with solemn eyes. "My past"

Alice explained to Carlisle what she saw. "I don't know who he is but he had me in a straight jacket!" she was getting stronger as she told the tale. She paced angrily. "Carlisle, it was frightening…it was like he had some sort of power on me. I don't like this. I have to figure this out. I'm sick of not knowing about my own past. It's a part of me yet I don't remember." Alice was so unbelievably tense. She just wanted to find out who this man was. She had to know why.

"Alice, we're going to figure this out. I promise you" Carlisle's warm topaz eyes smiled reassuringly at her. Even though she knew that Carlisle was trying, she knew that it wasn't going to be so easy. She was just worried about telling Jasper without him getting upset. Carlisle seemed to sense this. "I'll talk to Jasper"

"Thank you, Carlisle."

* * *

Usually when Jasper entered Carlisle's office, he could sense Carlisle's calm nature. Today, however, all he could sense was Carlisle's uneasiness. Jasper shut the door behind him, fear clutching at him, curiosity driving him in automatically. "Have a seat, Jasper" Carlisle said kindly.

"I think I'd rather stand," Jasper said politely "but I am very curious about what happened this morning and why my wife can't tell me." Carlisle forced a smile on his face.

"I think that she's just nervous about how you'll take it." And with that Carlisle told Jasper all about the vision that Alice had. Jasper listened quietly with great horror when he thought how this all might seem for his wife. "Alice wants to discover her past. She wants to try discovering the truth again."

"But we've tried this before." Jasper reminded him. "We came up with nothing. All of the records and the transcripts were gone from the hospital." Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, but who knows? We might be able to find out what we couldn't discover all of those years ago." He smiled warmly at Jasper. "Alice is still quite distressed. I think you should go see to her now." Jasper nodded and forced a smile on his face as he left the office and made his way to his room. He stopped suddenly as he smelled the heavily fragrance of blood…Bella's blood. He had just hunted yesterday yet the tempting aroma seemed to entrap him. Jasper shook his head, trying to clear the horrific thoughts and entered Alice and his bedroom. Unfortunately there was the very problem he was trying to get rid of sitting next to his wife. Alice seemed to be hiding her true emotions very well as she laughed and showed Bella the ring Jasper had given her the night before.

"Oh, Alice, it's beautiful!" Bella exclaimed as she looked at the ring. Jasper tightened his jaw instinctively at the scent even more empowering than before. He looked over to see Edward in the comfy armchair that Jasper always sat in. Edward tore his glance away from Bella long enough to see Jasper. He swiftly crossed over to him.

"Did you talk to Carlisle?" Jasper nodded, trying so hard not to jump over and attack Bella.

"Edward…" Jasper said giving him a look. Edward noticed and hardened for a moment before nodding.

"Bella, we have to go now if we want to make those reservations that I made at that restaurant." Bella nodded gave Alice a hug, smiled at Jasper and then left, hand in hand, with Edward. Jasper looked at Alice silently. She seemed nervous and twisted the ring on her finger rapidly.

"Why couldn't you tell me?" Jasper finally blurted. She looked up at him surprised. "I mean I am your husband, Alice. I promised to be there for you but I can't if you won't let me."

"I know," Alice said softly surprising him "I just…" she looked up at him quietly. He could feel her sadness as well as her confusion. "I didn't think that this was going to happen…but we have to go and find out my past, Jasper. We have to leave tonight."


End file.
